


Leathermouth Redux

by modillian



Category: Bandom, Leathermouth, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Other, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modillian/pseuds/modillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Lyn-Z joined Frank in Leathermouth? They would be, in the words of nokomis305: <i>STAGEHETTING IT UP. Frank biting her neck and dropping to his knees and Lyn-Z grinding against him and Gerard standing there in the audience ruining his pants.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leathermouth Redux

**Author's Note:**

> [I blame nokomis305 for everything.](http://nokomis305.livejournal.com/170088.html)

 

 

She spits fire and spreads her legs to rip the bass line right out. Frank grinds up on her hip and jumps away, yelling into the mic. Gerard is _transfixed_. And also, about to come in his pants.

He stumbles out of the audience to sidestage before he completely embarrasses himself. Obviously body fluids in the audience isn't a problem, since no one would notice and there are two skinhead ironclad motherfuckers making out in the back of the pit and Gerard's pretty sure neither of them are girls. He's only pretty sure, though.

Lyn-Z goes into an abrupt backbend, and Frank swings behind her and crouches down. Gerard's head spins and crowd roars. He's sidestage, so he can see more than the crowd - Frank's mouth is open and he nuzzles the round of her thigh.

And that. That is fucking _it_.

They come off later, not too much later. He's waiting in the wrong place, in a small grody bathroom that's dustier than anything. He's smoking in front of the cracked mirror and leaning his elbows on the counter. He left them a note.

They come in, racing, rambling, sloughed off the band. They're both still shiny with sweat. Lyn wipes a hand on her stomach and says, "And did you see, did you see the headbands on that girl? Fucking eighties revolution."

"Fucking sweet," Frank says, and collides face-first into Gerard's neck. "Hi," he says, and licks, and gropes Gerard through his pants. Gerard pushes him off at first, but Frank bats back, and Lyn shoves them both into the wall. Gerard's back smacks into the wall and gasps. Frank takes the distraction to suck on his tongue and grab his ass.

Lyn slaps Frank's shoulder. "Stop being such a punkass!" He giggles and mouths under Gerard's chin. She kisses him, and he slides a little down the wall, because _yes_ , the both of them, here and fresh from the stage and Gerard knows, he knows, he knows how ready they are.

They're as fucking gone as he was in the audience, hard and whining and staggering. Frank makes a noise, leaving a wet trail down Gerard's neck, pulling Gerard at an angle to grind better against him, and Gerard's guts clench up. He's been up to his eyeballs in fucking frustration, but Frank, Frank has got to be gagging for it.

Gerard opens his eyes long enough to see Lyn smile soft and happy, then smirk. She lifts an eyebrow. And, what? Really? Well, why the fuck not. She pulls off her shorts, one leg at a time, but leaves on the skirt and boots.

Gerard pushes away Frank, hard.

Frank whines unhappily, but Gerard goes for his own belt. "You're not playing nice."

"Nice? What the fuck does that have to do with it? And I'm so, so nice, all the time."

"Uh-huh," Lyn says, "prove it." Frank eyes her up and down and starts towards her, but she grabs his hair and gets in short, smacking kissing, knocking the breath out of him. "Get on his side." Frank obeys.

Gerard has his dick in hand, but he is so, so not going to last. Concert adrenaline. His refractory period is not what it used to be. Frank's panting in his ear. Gerard bends his knees, angles back a little more. "So hot, Frankie. Need your help." Frank grunts, but obviously doesn't get it as Lyn moves his hand to her thigh and her hands to the wall behind them. "Prove it, Frank," she says. She lifts herself up, up; one knee on the counter, another in Frank's grip, and sinks right down on Gerard. They all groan.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Gerard hears, but is too busy with the flex and pull, swaying as Lyn fucks herself on him, busy with leverage and Lyn's smeared mouth, open expression. On the next push she slides down unevenly, knocking into the mirror, and Frank moves. Moves back, behind her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank swears, mashed into her back. He throws one arm across her waist to loop back under her other knee, holding her up, holding her open. Helping her thrust onto him. Gerard staggers and bucks up, and they both growl back at him in the motion. He can smell her cunt and her sweat, and grunts under the steady burn up his spine. He wiggles his hands to reach under her skirt.

Frank changes his angle to accommodate him, then sputters, "You're fucking _barebacking_?" Lyn laughs at him. "Fuck you," Frank snarls, and changes their angle again somehow. Lyn _shrieks_ and slams forward. Whatever Frank's doing, he keeps them rocking steady and smooth, but Lyn's losing her rhythm and clenching up.

"Oh," she moans next to Gerard's ear, and he moves his hands up to feel exactly how Frank's rubbing onto her bare ass. Frank whimpers and his face tightens, Lyn moans again, and Gerard comes his fucking brains out.


End file.
